Copyright infringement litigation involving musical works is expensive and complex, due to the difficulty in empirically determining the degree of similarity between two songs or compositions. Experts typically provide subjective opinions, but an efficient means for determining quantitatively the degree of similarity is still lacking. Methods are needed to improve the objectivity and efficiency of the musical comparison process.